Luggage, of the type adapted to contain articles of clothing, personal items and the like, has traditionally been transported by lifting the luggage using a carrying handle. More recently, however, particularly with larger pieces of luggage or those adapted to carry heavy articles, wheels have been mounted on the luggage, and an auxiliary handle or tether has been used to push or pull the luggage on its wheels. This type of wheeled luggage has met with considerable acceptance because greater weights can be transported with relative ease. To further take advantage of the conveniences of wheeled luggage, devices have been developed for attaching an auxiliary luggage case to the wheeled main luggage case to allow several luggage cases to be transported simultaneously.
Initially, the devices for carrying the auxiliary luggage case used fixed-length straps or expandable straps that were wrapped around the auxiliary luggage case as well as a portion of the wheeled luggage case to secure the two luggage cases together. These straps, however, were typically not connected to the wheeled luggage case. The potential for misplacing the strap, the inconvenience of having to separately store the strap, the risk of loss of the strap and the improper length of the strap to adequately attach the auxiliary luggage case were all factors which discouraged use of these separate straps.
Removable devices attached to the main luggage case, such as straps or hooks, have also been used for attaching auxiliary luggage cases to a main luggage case. However, removable devices have also failed to satisfy users. Storing the removable device in the main luggage case was an inconvenience because the device consumed valuable packing space and was sometimes difficult to access when the main case was packed. Removing the device and storing it elsewhere created an inconvenience because access to it was limited, and the device could easily be misplaced.
Devices permanently attached to a main luggage case for carrying auxiliary luggage have also presented issues of convenient use. When the permanent attachment devices are not being used to attach an auxiliary luggage case, they often project from the case and pose the risk of becoming broken, snagged or otherwise caught on other articles. The permanent nature of the attachment devices on the main luggage case can also make the case difficult to store.
Efforts to devise a wheeled main luggage case with the ability to carry an auxiliary luggage case have resulted in attachment devices that depend from an extendable pull handle on the main luggage case. An example of one of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,431, assigned to the assignee hereof. These devices are retractable in conjunction with the retraction of the handle, so an auxiliary luggage case is intended to be attached and carried when the pull handle is extended from the main luggage case. Under some circumstances it may be desirable not to extend the pull handle or to roll the main luggage case on its wheels in order to use the auxiliary luggage attaching capability.
An difficulty common to many of the attachment devices described above relates to the adjustment of the attachment device to accommodate different-sized auxiliary luggage cases. Typically, where the attachment device includes a strap or a strap with a hook, the length of the strap must be adjusted. Adjusting the strap often requires manipulation of the strap and a clasp or buckle device. The degree of manipulation required often makes it very difficult for the user to accomplish in a convenient manner, particularly if the user is wearing gloves or is carrying other articles.
Attachment devices using hooks attached to the exterior of the main luggage case do not provide any adjustment for accommodating the varying sizes of auxiliary luggage cases. Because the hook is not adjustable, the auxiliary luggage case is often attached to the main luggage case in a position not optimal for balance and convenient transportation.
Another inconvenience common to many of the previous attachment devices relates to storing the device when it is not in use. Often times the attachment device must be removed, folded or otherwise manipulated in an inconvenient manner before being stored. Any difficulty in storing the attachment device detracts from its overall utility.
It is with respect to these considerations and other background information relative to prior art auxiliary luggage attachment mechanisms that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.